Ultimate Galaxy Universe
Ultimate Galaxy Universe is a Phoenix that appeared in the Spectacle Nova block and is possibly the most powerful creature in Duel Masters lore. (However still does not make itself a super hit in the metagame. But it still suprises people once a while.) Story Ultimate Galaxy Universe first appeared in the second half of Spectacle Nova, but it itself did not have a detailed action in the Background story. However, It is actually The stage where the Duel Masters card game lore takes place and does nothing other than floating in its space. (Shown as a pink space in the card artwork.) On top of it is the "Tree of Life" where the Phoenixes inside it reside. If there are no more Phoenixes inside it, it self destructs and all of the creature inside it die with it. That's saying a lot since it's basically all of the other creatures in the game. Card Explanation The card is the first creature that can give the player a win via its effect regardless of the usual conditions. However, it requires the player to clear all of the cards under it, and the last card cleared must be a Phoenix. This is usually impossible as a Vortex or Galaxy Vortex Phoenix will have too many cards under them and Universe may very likely be removed (It has no removal resistance, suprisingly), or the player can win the game by attacking before the extra win activates. Also, Phoenixes (Universe's evolution bait) are difficult to send out by themselves and adding a Universe on it is even harder. However, as it evolves from a race, with cards like , one can easily turn it into a high power, low cost beatstick, but the extra win cannot be activated. But the player can summon another Universe on the next turn and make an extra win. However, it is still very easy to remove. Later on the game's development, the player can use Supernova DEATH Dragerion, an easy to evolve and easy to clear phoenix along with to acheive an extra win easier. In the Masters Chronicle series, Poppo Juvira, Winged God Destroyer has been introduced and can summon Phoenixes as creatures. This means that the player can send out Universe in the next turn after Poppo Juvira with only 1 phoenix as an evolution bait, immediately granting the player a super cheap instant win. However Color screws are still a huge problem so the tactic was not meta. Another method introduced in Master Chronicles is that one can use Universe Gate and summon and clear its contents, giving you 3 shields. Then you can summon Universe for a quick win. Poppo Juvira, Universe and Grand Cross Absolute Cure can be obtained in one box of and it's thus easy to gather key compartments. (The best way of course is to BUY SOME SINGLES.) Manga used it as her trump card against Zakira. However, when she had the last card left to activate the extra win, Zakira used Supernova Apollonus Dragerion to break all of her shields and she casted holy Awe, but the effect of Magnum, Allshot Puppet triggers and she was forced to sacrifice Universe, causing her to surrender and be defeated. Notes It is be warned that despite this creature only had 17000 power as opposed to Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity's 71000, All Over the World, Supreme True Dragon Soul's 50000 and Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden's 99999, Background story creature power is NOT actual card power. And so since this creature is the Universe of the creature world itself, it basically has no counters in the background story and very likely even Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden will be pulverized by it without much of a fight there. See Creatures By Power Level in Background Story as a reference. Category:Phoenix Category:Evolution Creature Category:Metagame Status:Semi-Meta